


Zu alt

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2014, Felix Starks POV, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Seasonal, Short One Shot, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Und eigentlich macht Till das doch gerne …</p><p>(Das 6. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html">Tatort-Adventskalenders 2014</a>)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/129564.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zu alt

**Author's Note:**

> Länge: 333 Wörter - wenn schon kein Drabble ;)  
> A/N: Sorry für die Verspätung, ich mußte den angekündigten Text noch schreiben *hust* Und in meinem Kopf war das komischer, aber es muß jetzt eben reichen.

*~*~*

„Ich bin zu alt für den Scheiß!“

„Jetzt hör mit den Zitaten auf und rein in den Fummel.“

Till warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der ihn sehr an Sebastian in seiner Trotzphase erinnerte. Aber auch das würde ihm nichts helfen – heute saß er am längeren Hebel.

„Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden …“

Widerwillig griff Till nach dem Kleidungsstück, das er ihm entgegenhielt.

„Na also. Geht doch.“

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich das mache …“ Till fing endlich an, sich auszuziehen. Felix lauschte angestrengt, aber von Sebastian war noch nichts zu hören. Sie würden das doch noch schaffen, wenn Till jetzt nicht noch ewig vor dem Spiegel –

„Was machst du denn noch! Alles wunderbar. Sind genau deine Farben.“

Till warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn fast – aber nur fast – vor Schreck zurückzucken ließ.

„Außerdem gab’s nichts mehr in meiner Größe.“

Till schnaubte.

„Und außerdem würde Sebastian mich erkennen.“

„Sebastian ist sowieso viel zu –“

„Du willst doch wohl nicht im Ernst *die* Stiefel zum Kostüm tragen?!“

„Du hast gesagt, ich soll Stiefel mitbringen.“

„Aber doch nicht -“

„Das fällt doch keiner Sau auf.“

Felix seufzte. Immerhin, das Kostüm saß wie angegossen, dank seines Kopfkissens auch am Bauch. Der Bart war am richtigen Platz, die Mütze verdeckte Tills Frisur. Perfekt.

Bis auf die Cowboystiefel.

„Na dann Auftritt. Wir sind schon verdammt spät dran.“

„Moment –“, Till stoppte ihn, als er ihn Richtung Tür schieben wollte, und deutete auf die zweite Tüte. „Und was ist mit Knecht Ruprecht? Das ist doch garantiert genau deine Größe.“

„Knecht Ruprecht ist eine Figur, die bei mir nicht vorkommt. Aus pädagogischen Gründen.“

„Du willst dich doch bloß nicht zum Affen machen.“

Er gab Till einen energischen Schubs. „Jetzt komm‘ schon. Du hast es mir versprochen.“

„HoHo –“

„Falscher Text!“, zischte er, aber da ging auch schon die Tür auf.

„Onkel Till!“

…

„Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt.“

Er versuchte, wenigstens mit dem Rest schneller zu sein als Till, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Die Stiefel!“ „Der Junge ist zu alt dafür!“

*~* Fin *~*

Quelle: http://zhivchik.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Und weil das nur in kleiner Lückenbüßer war, noch was zum Anschauen, was vielleicht noch nicht alle kennen.  
> Felix & Till (& Sebastian): Winterbilder  
> (Alle von [zhivchik](http://zhivchik.tumblr.com)!)
> 
> [Schlittschuhlaufen](http://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/103867653121/this-is-so-cute-3-and-im-sure-i-havnt-seen-it)
> 
>  
> 
> [Schneeballschlacht](http://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/103704878301)
> 
>  
> 
> [Schnee, Schneebälle und kleine Hunde](http://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/75828231914/zhivchik-nee-wir-nennen-ihn-ritter-basti)
> 
>  
> 
> [… und nochmal und noch mehr](http://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/73236960378/felix-till)
> 
>  
> 
> [Zwei Männer vor Eisfläche …](http://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/76149311642)


End file.
